In general, virtualization systems include a number of virtual machines and each virtual machine can use a number of peripheral input/output devices to establish a computing environment.
A virtualization system can simultaneously show a screen of the same virtual machine to a number of participants for a meeting on a network, and can dynamically show screen data of a specific virtual machine on a number of remote screen devices. For example, the virtualization system can show a screen of the same virtual machine to a number of educated people in a place for education.
To this end, the virtualization system according to the related art uses a multicast scheme. In this case, the characteristics of UDP packets cause packet loss and screen deterioration according to the packet loss during long-distance transmission.
Further, the virtualization system according to the related art cannot transmit and receive screen data between a server and a client in the case where a multicast protocol is not supported in a network layer (that is, a router) or in the case where the client does not support an internet group management protocol (IGMP).